Swarma
Overview Swarma is a young 9 year old (13 Year old as of Tales of Ascinta) OC that is used by Paigelena. She is the youngest sister of Ilia and Flara and is also an apprentice at the Order of Light alongside Ilia. In terms of importance, Paigelena sees Swarma as her second most important OC, just behind Paige. In fact, she even sees Swarma as her trademark character. Swarma is a somewhat carefree girl who often bounds headfirst into danger. However, when it comes down to it, she can really come through and turn a situation around. However, she is, according to Angelo, 'Freaking Terrifying'. Personality Swarma is a cute, helpful, friendly but devious and downright evil little girl. Depending on who you are, her personality will change. Her friends, family and the Order of Light will see her cute and friendly side where she is as sweet as a pot of honey covered in super sweet sugar. Only when she enters Light City, does one see her evil side. As long as nobody else is with her, she will begin to be cruel and manipulative to the citizens. People think that she is too young to be an apprentice at the Order of Light and she strongly denies that she is an apprentice in an effort to keep the reputation of the Order positive. When she gets the chance, she will make people do her bidding until she grows bored of them. It is unknown what happens to them, as Swarma never talks about her trips to Light City but when Paige does her laundry, she often finds lots of red stains on Swarma's shoes, socks, leggings and even her panties, which implies to Paige that Swarma crushes those people underfoot, or under her bottom. Because of this, Swarma has gained a hatred of inferior humans, which Paige shares, albeit to a lesser degree. Bloodstains are sometimes found by other apprentices but are dismissed immediately as insects as the blood appears yellowish or blue. Swarma has been seen to be good at giving footrubs to people as in Life of Ayane and Xander, she is seen giving Dodeca one, much to Dodeca's delight, as punishment for brining the Order of Light into disrepute. She hints at wanting to set up a massage clinic when she grows up as she does a professional standard job, although she aspires to follow in Dodeca's footsteps and become her successor if Dodeca is removed from the Order. Beyond her evil exterior, it seems that Swarma is actually very passionate about animal rights as well as consevation of land. She acknowledges the difficulty of her task to make the world a better place but she disregards her problems in making the world listen to her. She will make them listen to her, by any means necessary. In fact, anybody she finds catching insects that are not bug type pokemon will feel her wrath. She'll yell at them and try to make them leave. If she succeeds, she'll let the offender go. If not... she shrinks them and uses them as an example of what would happen to those who damage the eco-system. This would have been feeding them to bugs as a treat. Often, she used ants or mantises for this, but she sometimes used butterflies or even caterpillars. Swarma has a love of cosplaying and so far, she has been seen dressed as Tharja from Fire Emblem. However, she failed to look like Tharja because of her age, height and cuteness. Swarma has a dislike of socks. This was only seen once when she recieved a pair as a present. Needless to say, the socks are lying in her drawer... unworn. However, she does wear socks whenever she wears boots, as she doesn't like her feet stinking or blistering. Relationships As stated, Swarma is Ilia's sister and they get on really well together. They fought on one occasion, when both were in their titan forms. It led to Ilia nearly being killed and for serious damage to happen to Light City. Since then, they have had to get through the aftermath, which included Swarma's apprarent death at the hands of a Scolipede! Swarma has not seen Ilia since Ilia's epic rescue of Swarma while on a mission in another dimension. However, Swarma is proud of her sister and wholeheartedly supports her pokemon training career. Swarma sees Strawbella as her mentor and her closest friend other than Ilia. As such, they get on really well and other help each other out in training. One incident involved Swarma using foul play during an obstacle course on everyone but Strawbella. She and Angelo have a very friendly relationship as they work together on problems. One thing they have done is to help Angelo get out of his new Venipede Form, which a Scolipede called Victoria gave to her after she unbirthed him. Swarma absorbed Angelo then spat him out of her mouth in a very impressive magical act that caused no damage to either of them except for a few chew marks on Angelo's waist. Needless to say, Swarma and her Dark counterpart do not get along. After encountering Dark Tifani on a mission, Swarma fell into a pool of liquid darkness. The effect seperated her powers, causing her to lose most of her control over shadows. Dark Swarma seems to be much stronger, and is able to vanish into shadows. Dark Swarma has advanced versions of all of Swarma's magic and can produce shrinking powder from her body, while Swarma has to produce it manually. Swarma has since regained her shadow magic. They fought a second time and Swarma was beaten in seconds. However, Dark Swarma took interest in Swarma's natural evil aura and is interested in taking her in to care for so that Swarma could be made evil. Swarma and Paige are close as Swarma will confide in Paige when she needs to let some stress off about a secret. In exchange, Paige knows more about Swarma than anybody else, even knowing about Swarma's hatred of inferior humans and will keep this all a secret as a favor to Swarma. On occassion, Paige even joins Swarma in toying with people on occassion, as her shrinking method is MUCH easier than Swarma's and they are known to eradicate small towns in a single day when they do this. Swarma crushes male shrinkies, while Paige eats female tinies. Swarma would never want Paige to get hurt and will do anything to avoid her being injured. In Swarma's Fate, this relationship is put to the test as Paige becomes horrified at Swarma's evil turn and even more so when Swarma reveals that she is only evil to protect Paige and every other Order of Light member from harm. Swarma and Flara don't really get along as they disliked each other from the start. Swarma had her boxes habit from a very young age and she threatened to shrink Flara if she blabbed about it. In fact, the two have harsh nicknames for each other. Flara calls Swarma Human Fly and Swarma calls Flara Disco Inferno, which they both hate. Recenty, the two have found a common bond with technology. Swarma will run errands for Flara and would willingly be a test subject. Swarma loved her mother Eliza with all her heart, despite eventually killing her. This was seen in Keira and Kei when she cried her eyes out after thinking about the bond that The Dark and Light Queens will have with their new daughter Tawna. However, Tawna has bonded more with Swarma than anyone else and sees Swarma as her leader, essentially removing all of Swarma's sadness from this. Powers Swarma is a user of shadow and electricity magic and is well known for shocking her foes before turning them into a part of her shadows. She has not actually been seen using this yet, but it is implied when she defeats a shapeshifter made of shadows. She is a budding user of Life magic and is spending hours at a time practing on reviving plants. Only Paige knows about this, though and the two are sworn to secrecy about it. Neither Paige or Swarma is allowed to discuss it outside of Paige's bedroom. when Paige was killed by Kaia, this training stopped. It is expected to resume when Paige is fully evolved once again. Swarma is also learning dark magic as part of the Darkism Cult. Here, she is learning attacks that can prevent healing as well as honing her kicking so that she can project dark magic from her feet with each kick. Normally, she cannot use magic with her melee attacks. Bowling Balls Swarma likes to throw bowling balls around in order to entertain herself and to test her strength. She was seen throwing three at Angelo, Ilia and Tifani. She managed to hit all three in a certain place, with Swarma referring to her hit on Angelo as a strike 'In the Corperate Grapefruits'. Her room has a box which can store five bowling balls, but it is mostly locked up so that she can't use it. Fugitivity At the beginning of The Swardeca (Just a continuation of The Visit), Swarma was informed that the police had arrived at the Fortress and were looking for her in relation to the vast number of people being abducted in Light City. After hearing of their presence, Swarma fled to the Dark Duplicate world and was taken in by Dark Swarma. She was hence imprisoned in the locket that Dark Swarma stole from her in an earlier RP. Body Sharing with Dodeca During The Swardeca, Kaia appeared to try and destroy Dodeca once and for all. She tried to do this by forcing Dodeca's soul to leave her body and into a pendant that Dark Swarma uses to imprison foes. At this time, Paige had been wearing the pendant after Dark Swarma accidently sent it to her instead of Kaia. However, the entire thing backfired as Swarma had been imprisoned in the pendant after Swarma was forced to run from police and Dodeca was forced to use Swarma's body as it was the only place she could have gone without her soul being destroyed. After getting rid of Kaia, Swarma and Dodeca settled down into their shared body and are getting along rather well. There is meant to be an RP coming up of the two exploring each other's memories and witnessing the moments that make the two who they are. One confirmed branch will be Dodeca's battle with Tetre 750 years ago and the death of Swarma's ancestor during said battle. While they are body sharing, the currently active one of the two can fully function and get on with things. However, due to the fact that the two also have a hive mind, they have double the brainpower. This means that they can easily solve problems at a very brisk pace and one can reason with the other if the active one is about to do something that would later be regrettable. Eventually, a new body for Dodeca was created by Ilia's restoration chamber and this ended the body sharing experience. However, Swarma has stated on a few occasions that she enjoyed sharing her body with Dodeca. Loyality Because of Swarma's questionable motives and occasional evil actions, she is not as good as any of the other apprentices. Chelsea is very interested in her and wants to give her to Vanessa to be trained as a Darkness Apprentice in an effort to sever the relationship between Ilia and Swarma and to destroy the Order of Light. Swarma would not object to receiving Darkness training as long as Paige is not hurt, as their relationship gets in the way of anything Swarma does. Swarma is loyal to her friends, however. She would always defend her friends to her last breath and she will definately protect Paige with her life... and vice versa. However, when Paige was killed by Kaia, there was nothing Swarma could do... and that has pained her since. When Paige was reborn, the guilt has left her. However, Swarma now is trying to protect Paige whenever possible, even though Paige is now fully independant of help from anyone else... even though she enjoys being helped out. Life under Darkism Swarma later was at a Lightism church service with The Light Queen when The Dark Queen and her followers attacked! The big issue was that the entire Lightism cult in attendance and listening on the Lightism radio frequency were shrunk so that they could be exterminated like bugs. Eventually, after being caught and interrogated by the Dark Priestess, who is the Darkism cult leader, Swarma has been given the option of joining the Darkism cult as the Priestess's apprentice. Knowing of the attack, Dodeca, Angelo and Zula tried to rescue the cult from extermination while Swarma had to decide whether she should or should not join Darkism. After the use of Zula's life being put on the line, Swarma had to join Darkism so that she could save everyone else from death at the hands of the Dark Priestess. Swarma was then indoctrinated in the ways of the Dark and was taught dark magic to use alongside her insect control and electricity magic. She serves as the only apprentice of the Dark Priestess and has command of 250 cult members. It was hinted that the Dark Queen could use Swarma as part of a supersoldier, but the other member has not been mentioned as of yet. She is preparing her cult members for an attack on a town in northwest Denland so that they have a stronger foothold in the area around Light City. She still has a soft spot for Paige and Reisa and was upset when she heard of Reisa's assassination, but she accepted that it was necessary to advance the cult. Swarma was later seen back at the Fortress of Light with no explaination of how she left the cult. Explusion from the Order Swarma was eventually booted out of the Order of Light after having been caught by Nuasuada and Cynthia trying to assassinate her. Dodeca and Nuasuada discussed what to do with Swarma and the topic of banishment came up. As a result, Swarma was kicked out of the Order and begun to wander northern Denland, looking for someplace to belong. There is now a death warrent on her head after Nuasuada went behind Dodeca's back and signed the warrent. As a result, Swarma is trying to live her life without being caught and killed on sight. However, Nuasuada had the warrent removed and the banishment was later withdrawn. Fighting Style Swarma is trained to fight using her incredible speed to inflict weak but multiple strikes very quickly. She can also contort herself to dodge nearly any attack that she can see coming. She can land 12 kicks a second and 14 punches in the same time but not at the same time. In defense, Swarma is fragile and can barely take many hits. One good strike to her back can knock her out without fail. It cannot be a slash, though as that would trigger her strongest move, which is the lightning storm. She also is an up and coming swordswoman as she is learning to strike repeatedly before being counterattacked. Her sword does not leave deep cuts, but leaves electrified cuts that cause constant pain to her foes for several minutes. The idea is that she covers the foe in about 20 cuts which eventually cause paralysis. Her magic is lacking, though as she can barely control it. It is very strong but it is also unpredictable, and she tries to avoid using it. When she is close to defeat, Swarma unleashes a huge lightning storm at her foes. This will cause her to fall asleep and most likely drool. During this time, she is unable to attack and she will be useless for several hours afterwards. She only uses the lightning storm if she or her team is in serious danger of being defeated or killed in action but not in a training fight. She understands the right and wrong times to use it. She can also wrap something called a Life Chain around her targets. When she does this, the prey is subjected to losing a certain amount of lifeforce at a certain interval. This was to be seen in Queen Swarma, when she takes a day worth of lifeforce from Vanessa once a day but the RP was later cancelled. Swarma has started studying Life Magic as she likes to perserve the natural order of things. She spends hours at a time in Paige's room with Paige discussing books with her and helping her use spells. She is trying to master this magic so that she could create an affiliated group called the Order of Life. The idea for this is that Swarma can maintain the world in its current form. She does not want to see the world become more industrialized and she would violently destroy new industrial buildings. Essentially, she will become an eco-terrorist. She also likes using firearms to confuse her foes. She often fires her pistol twice then attacks with her feet in the confusion that her foe will have. She occasionally uses a Sniper Rifle, but only does this when trying to eliminate a particular foe without being spotted. She is accurate at a distance of 1,500 metres with her choice of weapon. The following is a list of Swarma's weapons: *Nunchucks *Thunder Sword *Brass Knuckles *AS50 *.44 Magnum *Tokyo and Rose (Akimbo PM63) *M60 Machine Gun *Stinger Missile Launcher *SPAS-12 *M134 Minigun She may use more weapons as RPs go on. However, the weapons have now been given to Flara as she is the gun nut of their family. Possessions Swarma came to the Order of Light with just a small bag and the clothes on her back. The bag contains some of her favourite things such as: *A Koga Doll *A picture of her, Ilia and their mother *Her Titan Stone (Absorbed) *One pair of athletic clothing *$250,000 in a trust fund that her mother set up for her *Several bottles of nail polish and remover *A fairy in a bottle *Her personal sword, Sniper Rifle and pistol *A 1:32 replica of Goldenrod Radio Tower *A double lifesize model of Whitney, the Goldrenrod Gym Leader. *A quadruple size model of an Ariados, her favourite pokemon. The model doubles up as a queen-sized bed. *A necklace that could store a shrinkie. Dark Swarma is in possession of it now. *A Silversky Su-27 Hind helicopter. The bag is able to fit in many objects that would not normally fit, not unlike Ilia's Loincloth which managed to store a fully functioning Panzer Rat tank. Quotes (In Life of Ayane and Xander, debut line) "Excuse me, but I need to stay here." (Same RP, to Eliza) "Mama... you'll be my dinner!" (Same RP, to Angelic Paige) "I'm sorry for getting myself kidnapped. At least the two of you fused." (Same RP, to Dodeca) "I may be the size of a Rattata but I'll always have the heart of a Pyroar!" (In a chatroom, to Teddy, who is gagged) "Looks like you are a few words short of a conversation!" (In Kiera and Kei, to Dodeca) "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY!" (In The Visit, to the whole of Lumiose City while cosplaying as Tharja) "Tharja demands to be worshipped!" (In The Visit, about Angelo) "Ooohhhh! Right in the Corperate Grapefruits!" Gallery Swarma.jpg|Standard Swarma IliaandSwarma.jpg|Swarma with her sister Ilia Swarma with tiny Xander.jpg|Swarma with her tiny friend Xander Swarma Titan Form.png|Swarma's Titan Form Strawbella and Swarma.png|Swarma with her mentor Strawbella Awesomely cute.jpg|Swarma and Paige chilling in Café Soleil Swarma_Deckromancer.jpg|Swarma's Basic Card V2 Trivia *Swarma's nickname is Swarmy, and mostly said to her by Ilia. She calls Ilia Illy and she calls Flara Disco Inferno **The latter nickname is an insult *Swarma's power is easily weakened by giving her honey. *Swarma's design was based on Paigelena's sister when she was 9, except for the skin colour, which was done so that Ilia and Swarma at least look quite similar. *Swarma acquired her range of weapons between RPS *Swarma's favorite food is pie, specifically Cherry. *Swarma is allergic to Teddiursa fur and because of this, she is scared of them. **Ironically, she is not scared of Teddy, despite the name similarity. *She is banned from every zoo in the world because of the fact that insects always flock to her. *She is pretty much the secondary antagonist of Life of Ayane and Xander with the Dark Duplicates being the main antagonists. *Laki controlled Swarma while she was body sharing with Dodeca. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs with powers Category:OCs with a crush on another Category:Human Category:Order of Light OCs Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs